


What's black ad white and red all over?

by Pippinmerry



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippinmerry/pseuds/Pippinmerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small fic of Oswald and Ed in arkham together in the same ward, and Oswald finds Eds self harm scars from years gone by. Just very fluffy and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's black ad white and red all over?

Oswald had been in Arkham for a total of three months now, and quite frankly he was bored of here now. The guards were rude, the inmates were... Well, mad. No one seemed to care who he was. It was going to drive him crazy being here any longer but he had to hold out. Play the system and get out, so he had been biding his time for something a bit interesting to finally turn up. 

Today seemed that day for change when there had been a buzz around the place of s new inmate arriving very soon, and from the sound of it to Oswald, this person was from a high profile case. Oswald went to the small window in his cell which over looked the court yard and watched as a large GCPD van slowly drove in, presumably holding the new inmate. Oswald felt a slight smile grow over his lips as he left to go and find the new inmate when they arrived. 

 

\----------------

 

Edward sat in the van hands on his lap as he sighed feeling it come to a stop at, obviously, had to be Arkham. "I'm not crazy, just right" Edward stated to the officer that had gone with him in the van. The officer just ignored him before the van was opened, making Ed shiver a bit from the sudden cool breeze. "On your feet. Exit the van slowly hands infront if you" an arkham guard barked at Edward suddenly, making the young man frown not liking his tone but complied and got out slowly. The guards held Edwards arms and lead him inside to be processed and put to his new room. 

Edward stumbled a bit from the sheer force he was being pulled forward, as he looked around at the faces of everyone, his nose wrinkling at disgust at having to stay here. His eyes suddenly landed on one face and paused, making the guards have to pull him hard to keep moving. Edward swore he had seen Oswald Cobblepot in there. He knew the man in Arkham but didn't this at this section. Maybe it wouldn't be as hard as he thought. 

 

\-------------------------

 

Oswald hurried to his room after seeing his friend Edward glad to have someone he knew and trusted here. He sat on his bed before hearing guards shoving Nygma into the cell beside him. Oswald smiled hugely but found it odd he was so excited to see someone like Ed who was, will, weird. He wanted to go see him now but thought to give him a bit of time before harassing him. 

A few hours later after another terrible therapy season be went to his room and saw Ed in his. He went over slowly to the door and stood there, before his eyes darted to Edwards arms. Ed had his sleeves of his uniform rolled up showing dozens of tiny lines over his pale skin. This sight made Oswald just storm in and stand infront of Edward, making the skinny man look surprised and try to pull his sleeves down fast. Oswald grabbed his wrists and knelt down slowly infront if him looking saddened at his friend as he slowly looked over the scars. "My friend, are you alright? Now I mean" he asked softly as Edward just looked at him eyes wide not sure what to say at all to the sudden attention on something he didn't really pay much mind to. "I guess, yeah. I'm stuck in here because they don't understand me, and its full of complete idiots" Edward growled slightly at the end and looked at Oswald hard. Oswald just laughed gently and smiled. "Well my friend, at least I'm here to keep you company. I'm no idiot, and know how to handle myself in here. May promise you won't do this again?" Oswald said touching the scars slowly looking at them sadly feeling that, in some way he could have stopped it from happening. 

Edward sat back on his bed long legs folded up so his knees were under his chin as he sighed "I dint do it anymore. Just, growing up in a family like mine took its toll on me. I didn't want to do it, may happened I guess. They remind me of how far I've come but also how far beck I keep going too" he explained and smiled to himself gently.


End file.
